


full time daddy

by bukowsking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AKA, Aftercare, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Foreplay, Harry in Lace, Here we go, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh god, Oh wait, Panties, Princess - Freeform, Rimming, Subspace, blowjob, dom!Louis, it's good though, like really dragged out foreplay, overuse of the word princess tbh, pure smut with a tiny lil fluff at the end, sub!Harry, this was based on a tweet, top!Louis, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don’t you look at your Daddy, princess? Let him see how flushed and pretty your face looks.” Louis purred, grabbing Harry’s chin and tilting it to his face, lowly gasping as their eyes connected. </p><p>Harry was wearing mascara. And eyeliner. And what looked to be a light pink eyeshadow.</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>or</p><p>Harry and Louis have been apart for far too long, Harry gets off on age difference (don't we all???) and Louis is the best Daddy ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full time daddy

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/subhazza/status/551590257008050176)  
> i own nothing but the storyline.  
> even though there's no storyline.  
> it's so smutty jesus help me.  
> leave comments and kudos please!   
> enjoy xx

Louis’ not one hundred percent sure when or why it starts, but he’s glad it did. Actually, no- that’s a lie. He knows exactly why it started. Harry had always gotten off on his and Louis’ age difference, even if it was a measly three years. For instance, as a gift for Louis on his 20th birthday, Harry had just casually decided to wear his pink, sparkly butt plug- his favorite- all day, and then ride Louis until he was tears and begging for his Daddy to fill him up. But hey, Louis certainly wasn’t complaining.

If anything, Louis has been severely anxious-excited ever since his 23rd birthday. Harry, to Louis’ displeasure, had decided to spend the holiday break with his family, instead of having their usual fucked-out, take away filled weekend. Needless to say, Louis had become re-acquainted with his right hand and a quaint little video featuring a hairless twink that just so happened to resemble a certain curly haired, green-eyed member of One Direction. It was four days after this torturous break that Louis finally got some relief. Following a grueling day of re-organizing his and Harry’s shared flat, which entailed a trip to the nearest Tesco for groceries to re-stock the fridge, Louis was ready to collapse on the nearest plush surface. That was, until, he heard what could only be a high-pitched whine coming from the bedroom.

“Shit,” Louis murmured to himself, worried that he must have left his porn on and his laptop open. He speed-walked through the flat, finally reaching the bedroom door, and nearly fainting at the sigh in front of him.

There, in the middle of the bed and in all his half-naked gory, was Harry. Fucking himself with what looked like three fingers, and slowly nudging in a fourth. And that wasn’t even the best part. As Louis’ eyes raked over his boy’s body, he began to take in his outfit, or, well, lack of. Harry had slipped on his favorite baby pink nightie, and his long, hairless legs were concealed with lacy, white thigh highs. Nestled into his gorgeous, chocolatey, shoulder-length curls was a black headband adorned with pink jewels that looked like something Harry must have made himself.

“D-Daddy… I… I wanted to surprise you.” Harry sucked his plump bottom lip between his teeth, halting his movements, but leaving his finger knuckle-deep in his arse. Louis scoffed, taking two long strides into the room,

“Well, you certainly have, princess. How long have you been home?” He questioned, slowly letting his fingers dance across Harry’s thighs, enjoying how the younger visibly gulped.

“A-An hour?” Harry wondered aloud, emerald eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed a pretty red. Louis took this moment to set himself beside Harry on the bed, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry’s exposed shoulder.

“You know how Daddy hates surprises, princess. Although I have to say,” Louis took a breath to glance back down Harry’s lengthy body, “You look absolutely delicious.” Harry let out an embarrassing whine, arching his body into Louis’ teasing touches. He hadn’t even made eye contact with Louis and yet the older man had him trembling at his every word. “Why don’t you look at your Daddy, princess? Let him see how flushed and pretty your face looks.” Louis purred, grabbing Harry’s chin and tilting it to his face, lowly gasping as their eyes connected.

Harry was wearing mascara. And eyeliner. And what looked to be a light pink eyeshadow.

 _Fuck_.

In half a second, Louis’s entire weight was on top of Harry and pinning him down to the mattress. Their lips began to dance, and tongues and teeth were clashing as Harry’s delicate fingers dug into Louis’ bicep, his legs coming to wrap around Louis’ waist. “God, princess, you get Daddy so worked up. Can you feel it? Can you feel Daddy’s cock pressing into your smooth little thighs?” Louis growled, punctuating his words with a thrust against said thighs.

Harry’s breath came in short pants, nodding, “Y-Yeah, Daddy, can feel your cock so hard against me. Want it so bad.”

“How bad, princess? Use your words. Wanna hear you beg for your Daddy’s cock.” Louis hands came to rest next to Harry’s head, loving the way his headband was nearly knocked off, his mascara slightly running from the few tears that had fallen from his beautiful eyes.

“I-I’ll do anything, Daddy. Need your big cock so bad, missed it so much, could barely handle being away from it. From you.” Harry whined, his hands struggling to grab at Louis, at his cock, anything. But before he could blink, Louis had him standing up, moving his hands to his belt.

“Well? You want it so bad? Undress me, princess. Work for Daddy’s cock.” Louis smirked, thoroughly enjoying the way Harry looked when he dropped to his knees in front of him, undoing his belt as quickly as possible and tugging both his jeans and underwear down in one movement. “Fuck.. why don’t you kiss Daddy’s cock a little, princess? Make it all wet before I fuck you with it.” Harry always had to please his Daddy, always had to be the perfect princess, so there was no hesitation as he grabbed the base of Louis’ cock, guiding the tip into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks around it.

His efforts were rewarded as Louis tangled his fingers into Harry’s luscious curls and tugged hard, moaning as he began to fuck into Harry’s mouth. “Such a good little cockslut, baby. Always so eager to suck on your Daddy.” Louis’ words only spurred Harry on as he hummed around his cock, reaching his hand down to grab himself and hopefully relieve himself of his aching erection.

“Nuh-uh, princess. You know you’re not supposed to touch yourself when you’re sucking Daddy,” Louis tutted, grabbing Harry’s hair roughly, “Stand up, baby. That’s enough for now. Wanna fuck you properly.” Harry obliged, crossing his arms behind his back, letting his Daddy run his hands all over his body, running up his thighs until he reached the edge of his socks.

“You’ve dressed so pretty for Daddy.. But, I think it’s time we got rid of the nightie, love, hm? Sound good?” All Harry could do was whine and nod, his head so far into subspace that he couldn’t honestly tell you his name if you asked him. As Louis quickly shucked the offensive garment off of Harry and into some corner of the room, he growled loudly as Harry’s lacy, white panties with a pink bow on the front came into view.

Harry bit his lip hard, glancing up through his lashes at Louis, gauging his reaction. “Fuck, princess, you’re such a pretty little slut, aren’t you? So pretty, right down to your panties,” Louis spoke smoothly, shoving his hand into said panties and grabbing his cock, dragging his lips across Harry’s, “My pretty little girl.”

Harry gasped, letting out the filthiest moan anyone had ever heard, as stars danced behind his eyes and spurts of white filled the panties, and Louis’ hand. “Well, well, well. Got my princess proper worked up now didn’t I? Made you wet your panties like a naughty little girl. Are you a naughty little girl, Harry? Use your words.”

“Y-Yes, Daddy, I-I’m a naughty little girl. You.. You should punish me.” Honestly, Harry was surprised he could still form words at this point. Luckily, he was blessed with the best Daddy ever, because not a second later, he was being man-handled onto the mattress, forced onto his tummy with a pillow placed beneath his dainty little hips.

“Want Daddy to fuck you good, princess? Want his thick cock to wreck you? Make it so you can’t walk for days?” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear, positioning himself on top of Harry, the head of his cock just barely nudging at Harry’s puffy rim.

“F-Fuck. Yes, D-Daddy,” Harry panted, sniffling quietly before opening his mouth without thinking. “D-Daddy? Will you put your cock inside me and make it hit my special princess spot that I like so much?” His voice was dripping with nothing but innocence, whiny and breathy, and it was the moment that Louis lost complete control. He shoved in with one long, hard thrust, hands gripping bruises into Harry’s hips as he relished the near-scream that ripped itself from Harry’s throat.

Without any hesitation, Louis began pounding away, loving the tight, velvety feel of Harry’s arse. “God, baby, you take my cock so well. Look so pretty wrapped around me. Why don’t you fuck yourself on it, princess? Wanna see your little bum bounce.” Louis panted, nearly running out of breath from the sheer power he was using to wreck his boy.

Harry always aimed to please, and this time was no different. Using his elbow to slightly lean up, he began throwing his hips back with such force that he could feel how ache-y his hips would be the next few days. By now, his mascara had nearly all come off with the amount of tears dripping down his face, and his headband was long forgotten. His mind was so clouded with _daddydaddydaddy_ and _moremoremore_ that he didn’t even care that it took him nearly a full two days to make the damn thing.

“So close, princess. Gonna make your Daddy come with that tight little arse of yours? Gonna be a good little girl?” Harry nodded, not even being able to make any noise with how focused he was, only registering Louis’ obscenely loud groans and short pants. He could feel Louis throbbing and aching for release inside of him, and Harry nearly came a second time because of how full he felt.

“F-Fuck, babe. Almost there, can’t wait to see your hole full of my come, gonna lick it all out, princess.” Louis’ words were becoming so slurred and mumbled, his thrusts becoming more vicious and short, and before Harry could understand his words, Louis hips stilled as he filled Harry up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Louis stayed there for a good minute before gently pulling out, kissing the back of Harry’s shoulder and continuing his way down to his fucked-out hole. Spreading his cheeks apart, Louis moaned as he fucked his tongue in and out, as Harry reached for his own neglected cock, stroking until he came a second time.

“Lay back, love.” Louis whispered as he pulled back, grabbing a flannel from the floor and wiping whatever excess come had gotten on the bed. “Gonna take care of you. Want a bath with one of those bath bombs you love so much?” Harry could do nothing but weakly nod as he rolled onto his back, finally letting his mind and body unwind. He listened as Louis drew a hot bath and cleaned the floor of any clothes lying about, humming quietly as his boyfriend picked him up ever so gently and slowly laid him in the tub.

“C’mere, Lou. Wanna snuggle. Missed you.” Harry pouted as he opened his arms in what he hoped to be the general direction of Louis, knowing that he achieved doing so as he heard the blue eyed man giggle.

Hours later, as the two lovers dried off and made themselves cozy under their warm duvet, Harry whispered.

“Love you so much, Lou. You’re the best daddy in the world. Gonna be your good girl forever.” Louis smiled softly, curling his body around Harry’s, taking his rightful position as big spoon.

“Love you to the moon and back, Haz. You’re the only good girl I could ever want.” Louis whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that the ending wasn't too cheesy for you guys/gals.  
> leave comments and kudos please! thank you for reading xx


End file.
